yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Becasita
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Burn Deck page. If you need help, you can consult these pages: * * Manual of style * Chat policy If you would like to make a suggestion or ask for assistance, feel free start a topic at the forums or contact an administrator. Galleries Hi there! :) Yap you did really good at the galleries :D DM me if you have any questions ;)SSCooler (talk • ) 14:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll seek incomplete galleries and add the missing stuff whenever I have an opportunity. Pendulum (talk • ) 15:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Haha sure! thank you too for contributing :)SSCooler (talk • ) 15:15, January 1, 2016 (UTC) sp/es and kr/ko While sp and kr are preferable, there's little point in going around updating them since they're functionally identical. It's the kind of task a bot could easily be set up to do, so there's not much point in just doing it manually. (On the other hand, ja being used in the jp table does have a functional difference, so update that one if you see it.) --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 17:25, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, got it! Pendulum (talk • ) 17:38, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Korean cards They do come in 1st, Unlimited, and Limited Editions. You've been inserting some Korean card image links with no edition, so please refrain from doing that and check to see what possible editions they come in (for whatever product you're inserting them for). --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 02:17, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :I only did it because some of them don't have 1st edition. At least on the product page. And since Japanese ones (which never have a 1st edition) don't list UE in their pic names, I thought, for the Korean which don't have a 1st edition, it worked like the Japanese ones. Don't know if I was clear. Anyway, what matters is I got it and will always use links with edition, regardless. Thanks for the clarification! Pendulum (talk • ) 11:01, January 4, 2016 (UTC) RE:Card Image Upload I don't see anything wrong with it. Maybe there was a local caching issue on your end, and the image didn't properly load for you? Take a screenshot and upload it to imgur if you like, and then show the link? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:15, January 18, 2016 (UTC) RE:Other things # Just edit the File page, and add the comma. You should see the button near the top of File:LusterPendulumtheDracoslayer-CORE-KR-ScR-1E.png. # Follow the instructions like I said for "Tragoedia". If there's nothing there, but the space above the "The following pages link to EV12-KR008" line says "Show links", click on "Show" to confirm there are no other links. (You will be able to find the page this way, just try and find it yourself.) # Yes, upload the picture at that location. As a side benefit because the .jpg version is using , after you upload your .png pic, that template on the .jpg page will update automatically and add a notice to that page. But if you see other .jpg card images not using the template, and you upload a .png version of a certain .jpg image, you will need to manually add the notice to that .jpg page (just by clicking the "Edit" button to do so). --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 18:43, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :::You'll have to manually rename the instances where the .jpg image is being used (to .png). --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 19:35, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ? I'm making the page better. Go and ask admins if they like it. :You're not making the page better. Each structure deck page has separate pages for card lists and the gallery. We want to keep it that way. ChaosGallade (talk • ) 16:16, January 31, 2016 (UTC) RE:Minor Edits No, you've been doing nothing wrong. But from what you may be able to see here (currently, as of this message), some of the Japanese card names repeat themselves, for a single card entry. You can see this by the presence of commas in their Japanese names. This always occurs after a card page is moved, and we have no idea of how to prevent it. But we know we can fix it by resetting the entry for that card page, so that's why I'm doing it. But regarding the French names, it'd be really convenient if you could add their French lores at the same time (along with any other legitimate foreign names/lores the card is missing). You can do this by navigating near the bottom of the card page, where you can see the links for "Card Rulings", "Card Gallery" and such, where you'll see "Yugioh-Card card database:" and language abbreviations. From there, you'll be able to access the card's current official lore and name in that language. Be careful when copy/pasting bullet points though, as you'll have to use a line break as well. In that case, just look at how the Wiki formats its bullet points for that card's English text. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 19:24, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Pendulum Monsters lores Db660 (talk • ) 14:10, February 2, 2016 (UTC)Thank you! I am Brazilian, but lately I'm unable to edit Pendulum Monsters lores (I can write, but at the time I publish, it will not!) If you can tell me why this happens, I am grateful!Db660 (talk • ) 14:10, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :First off, you should place the | pt_lore = with this indentation (click Edit to check it) and below the Italian lore and above the Spanish lore. It's a question of organization. :In the case of Monkeyboard, it already had the lines, so you only had to introduce the text. But since you created new spaces for the lore above the ones that already existed, the Wikia didn't output yours. :And I would advise you to use the Preview button too. Pendulum (talk • ) 15:16, February 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:Special Edition Prefixes Yes, SHSP-SE should be the correct one. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 18:56, February 6, 2016 (UTC) RE:Special Editions Box Names That's fine, it's not annoying. As far as I can tell, there is no solid name format for the product images, but adapting after the The New Challengers: Super Edition naming scheme seems fine... the only problems I can see is if a case comes up where there are multiple products for a booster in the same language. But in those instances, I assume we'll treat those as special cases. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:50, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 22:00, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Changing Statuses Trust me--this is completely my fault for being so naive. It's just that this was the first time I've ever come across an adjusted Forbidden/Limited List rather than an official one. I'm sorry if I unwittingly got you in trouble, too. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 12:21, February 8, 2016 (UTC) RE:Changing Statuses? Regarding your last question, I'm unsure. For now, it's fine. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 18:29, February 8, 2016 (UTC) RE:Special Edition Pics No, you had them right the first time. I.e. By the way, I've noticed you leave a space at the end of each line in using . It doesn't really affect anything, but it'd be appreciated if you could no longer leave those spaces. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 15:09, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :If you upload more card images for other Special Edition sets, but that weird red link appears, that means a template hasn't been made for that set yet. Just look at my recent contributions on what to do in those cases. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 16:39, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Well, Duelist Pack Collection Tin 2009 has arguably 2 unique set IDs assigned to it: DPCT and RGBT-..PPX. I'd say go with DPCT for the pre-existing image. The pre-existing namespaces for ANPR-PromoEN.jpg and the like can be be changed to ANPRTK-PromoEN.png, while the other image can be renamed to to ANPRSE-PromoEN.png, just so ambiguity can be avoided. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 15:47, February 11, 2016 (UTC) The rename notices are fine. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 04:07, February 12, 2016 (UTC) That's fine too. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:56, February 12, 2016 (UTC) If you're only changing the links, it's fine. You shouldn't change anything they're saying though. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 22:45, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Mover I've granted you the mover rights. A quick primer: :When you move pages, you should see a box that you check that says "suppress redirect". This should be done only for subpages, such as Galleries and Rulings. It should not be checked if its a main card page, which includes anime and manga card articles. If you have any questions on the functions, let me know. Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:25, February 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you! I hope I won't mess things up. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 09:32, February 18, 2016 (UTC) RE:Duelist League 15 Sorry, I had messaged the Facebook group and was waiting in the meantime. They gave me an unrelated answer though (apparently they lost their OTS status), not verifying if the cards actually existed in Portuguese. I'm still waiting for them to reply before taking any further action though. Regarding the Tag Force pictures... We're not really doing anything with them right now; at best, links to them should be located at their respective Tag Force pages. You can ignore them in the meantime. And yes, I'm always in the habit of checking if there's anything linking to the soon-to-be-deleted page, before actually deleting it --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 16:55, February 20, 2016 (UTC) RE:Lists's m edits & stuff Nothing conclusive regarding DL15. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 15:10, February 26, 2016 (UTC) RE:Korean lores Not reliably. The sources that I have (card09.com, tcgshop.co.kr, and this random Korean wiki) don't consistently transcribe the lore from their Korean cards; there can be minor errors, and the resulting lore I put down came from squinting and comparing characters until I finally managed to get the lore to match the BE1 print. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 00:19, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :That was a test to see if I could remove its triplicates from the SMW records. It didn't work, so I'm going to leave it deleted for a day or 2 now, and see if that fixes it. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 00:44, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :And sure. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 00:45, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Adding to queue Hi Becasita. Do you understand the instructions for adding several images to a queue before moving them? It stops a page from having multiple small edits in its History. I can try and make some instructional images if you'd like. Regardless, thanks for the moves. I hope this is easy enough to understand. IgorThunderMaster (talk • ) 00:14, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :You speak!? Hehe. Thanks for the tip! But I've been using the queue since, well, since I have them mover rights. I just don't like to add lots of pics at the same time, I fear it might break or something, and my pc is old, it could just freeze in the middle of the queue's work, hence why I prefer moving only 6~10 files at a time. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:23, February 29, 2016 (UTC) RE:Un-linked Redirects As a general rule, if it's a main page that has kept that certain name for about a month or longer, the redirect should be kept anyway, as there might be sites that refer to that name or even directly link to the Wiki using that name. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 05:59, February 29, 2016 (UTC) RE:Card name template Sorry, I'm trying to go through all the WGRT cards (you don't need to help me), so it makes it more painstaking (and unlikely to complete) if I try to improve every single thing I see wrong along the way, making side-tracking an issue. I've been side-tracked many times beforehand with similar projects. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 23:54, March 1, 2016 (UTC) replace? why did you uploade the same images i added to those pages did you replace my ? (The Twinke Star in the Skies 11:53, March 3, 2016 (UTC)) :Well, I believe ".png" is preferable. The Yu-Gi-Oh!:Image policy actually accepts both. But I think it's more organized to have only one extension (if possible), and since scanned card images should be in ".png", to keep the criteria, I re-uploaded yours as such, since they were recent and being used in recent articles, which already contained other pics in ".png", and 1 (that I didn't notice at the time) or none in ".jpg". So I would ask you to please upload them in ".png" next time. And try to use the . :But if you disagree, feel free to report it, or start a discussion on it on the right place. I kinda assumed ".png" are preferable on TV screenshots. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 18:56, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :One more thing: it would be pretty useful if you could provide a link to either your user and/or talk page in your sig. Quoting from : "It should contain an automatic link to your user page, making it easy for others to learn more about you and communicate with you.". Thanks. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 19:04, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::im pretty sure that one with Celina gets capture by Barett was am HD PNG :::Please try to indent your text, and don't forget to sign it. :::I'm not sure of what you mean, but if you're saying your pic was already in ".png", I can prove you it wasn't. See here and here; I changed the ".jpg" into ".png", meaning it was previously in ".jpg". Besides, we can just check to see it was in ".jpg". Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 21:03, March 3, 2016 (UTC) there you go again Puta there you go again replacing my images now lulu's page really im pretty cure it was a PNG whats wrong with you the quilt y is Ok (The Twinke Star in the Skies 02:00, March 4, 2016 (UTC)) :No need for that language, Loli. It wasn't a png, at the very least it was labelled as a jpg. Sanokal K-T (talk • ) 02:13, March 4, 2016 (UTC)